Underestimation
by sensai-chan
Summary: Kakashi, while on a mission finds a stray kitten and takes her in. In the morning a beautiful woman has taken its place. Konoha residents oppose their relationship with Sasuke leading the pack with his own intentions in mind. What will happen? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Underestimation by Sensai32

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I do in my dreams though!

Chapter 1: Cats don't drink booze

Kakashi stared at the black kitten in front of him. It stared right back, a desperate look in its blue eyes. He felt an inexplicable urge inside of him, towards the tiny thing. He reached out to it hesitantly. The kitten sunk back inside of itself but realizing Kakashi's intentions, it slowly to stretched toward him.

Palm met ear and Kakashi tentatively scratched the kitten behind the ear. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief and the urge disappeared immediately. He'd been wanting to touch the poor things ears since he laid eyes on it.

The cat had been in his apartment for only three minutes, and already he had felt like cuddling it. He continued scratching the thing, he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"_KAKASHI-SENSAI!"_

_Kakashi turned around quickly. He was on a mission with the rest of squad seven, He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go back to Konoha and read his Icha Icha Series all over again from start to finish. _

_Kakashi headed to wear the noise was heard. Their in a clearing was Naruto, holding a small black kitten his arms. Naruto's face was full of scratches. Naruto didn't like cats and cats didn't like Naruto, end of story. _

_Kakashi picked up the kitten by the scruff of its neck and the cat in return squirmed and attempted to scratch his wrists. Kakashi looked into its eyes and saw an irritated almost human expression and the message was clear: 'Do not man handle me'. _

_With that he gave the cat back to Naruto and sighed. _

"_We need to go back now," he told the group. "We will not find him here."_

_And with that, squad 7 returned to Konoha,, and while Naruto and Sasuke argued with each other about who should keep the cat, Kakashi grumbled, picked up the cat by its scruff again and headed to his apartment, giving Sakura the simple order, to "tell the Hokage we're back" and the argument was over. _

_The kitten was staying with Kakashi and that was final._

The kitten had scratched at him the entire walk home. He stopped petting the thing and went to the kitchen, kitten in tow. He poured a saucer of water in front of it. The cat looked at him with an "are you stupid" expression on its face.

Okay, he thought, not water.

He poured in some booze.

The cat took one lick and hissed, pushing the saucer away.

"What do cats like again?" he asked himself.

Then suddenly he became inspired by a truly original thought.

He rinsed the saucer and poured in some milk.

The kitten looked at him and then at the bowl, 'It took you this long to get it right.'

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and chuckled sheepishly.

The kitten licked the bowl clean.

Kakashi picked the kitten up again and looked it over.

It was a female, but she had no tag, no collar, or anything else to indicate ownership.

He looked her over again and found a small white patch of fur in the shape of a heart on its bottom, close to its tail.

The cat sunk in his arms and readily fell asleep. Reminding Kakashi, that he too, needed his rest. He headed toward his room and contemplated putting the cat on the floor.

He sighed and curled up to sleep, the kitten right beside him on the bed.

_A/N: AWWWWWWW! Now, I am satisfied with myself. I have a story on hiatus and am writing this here. My beta would kill me. **I **would kill me. Well, not my first time with a fic but it is for Naruto and quite frankly it is for crossovers too. Hee. *snicker* Enjoy and Please Review they help me get better._


	2. Chapter 2

Underestimation

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto already have owners. Not one of them belongs to me. *sobs

Chapter 2: The heart on its bottom

_He sighed and curled up to sleep, the kitten right beside him on the bed._

Kakashi woke up the next morning, feeling groggy. He lay on his bed for a moment trying to remember what had happened the day before.

He got up with a jolt, hoping that he hadn't squished his tiny guest to death. He took in a deep breath. The cat was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, sleeping on her side covered by only a sheet, was a unclothed woman. Kakashi reached for a kunai hidden always in the pockets of his clothes.

The woman was not a ninja, he could guess from her lack of alertness and how deeply she slept. She was neither from Konoha, he had never seen her before in his life.

Kakashi continued to stare, yet instead of disassembling her various physical attributes, he took a good long look at her.

She had long ebony hair that covered her shoulders and was sprawled out on his pillows like tentacles. Her body was mostly covered by a sheet, yet he could see the smooth white skin of her legs.

He dared not remove the sheet. The girl had a strange chakra, reminding him of almost an animal. He suddenly felt a change about her energy. The girl was awake.

She stretched her body out in an almost feline manner. Her mind poked out of the dream land first. Then came her senses.

The girl sat up and turned to look at him with open but sleepy eyes.

Her eyes were astonishing. They were blue, a deep dark blue that glowed in the light.

Kakashi stared at her and held his breath. Kunai in hand, they shared a brief moment of shock, and then he lunged at her.

His first priority was to trap her. She was a stranger, albeit a naked stranger, in his home and in his bed. His second priority was to get her to speak.

The girl didn't fight him. She was in a perpetual state of shock. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and with the other placed the kunai at her throat.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Their faces were merely inches apart. The girl regarded him in awe. The look in her eyes changed to one of cleverness and she tentatively opened her mouth.

In one quick movement, she licked his nose.

Kakashi let go of her in surprise and she took the opportunity to wrap the sheet quickly about herself and tackle him down. She straddled him, yanked the kunai out of his hand, and spoke.

"My name is Kagome and I don't like to man handled."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be.

Kagome looked at him with a triumphant expression in her face.

"Look, it seems we got off to a bad start." Kakashi began. "So why not do this?"

Kagome looked puzzled.

"What exactly?"

Kakashi pulled her down and flipped her on her belly.

"Hey! What do you think you're ̶

Kakashi pulled the sheet and sighed deeply.

There on Kagome's lower back, was a heart shaped mark.

"Well," he said. "It seems a certain kitten has some explaining to do."

_A/N: Now I really know my beta will kill me. Well I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun. Now I have a challenge question. "Should we make Kagome from the feudal era, or should we keep this strictly AU on her side?" Answers would be appreciated. Thanks and good luck._


	3. Chapter 3

Underestimation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 3: Interrogation

Kakashi was smiling. Not that one could easily tell, but there he was, smiling and staring at the girl tied to one of his table chairs. Kagome, regrettably, was not smiling at the situation at hand. Instead she glared daggers at the weird mans concealed face and watched as he chuckled with every barbed glance.

"So," he began, "are you ever going to tell me what you want little Kitty."

Kagome wanted to spit in his eye.

"My name is not Kitty, it's Kagome you jerk."

"Ouch, that really hurts my pride."

Kagome squirmed and tried to fight her bindings.

"You are going to ruin my sheet, if you keep squirming like that." Kakashi observed.

Kagome smiled mischievously and continued moving around in her chair. She heard a small tearing sound.

"Whoops, their goes the sheet."

"Look, we can sit here all day if you want, its my day off." he mused dryly and reached for his pockets. Kagome stopped moving long enough to observe him.. Is he going to take out one of those shiny black knives? She asked herself. Kagome remembered his attack from before. She swallowed her thoughts.

Kakashi pulled his hand out of his pocket and began to read his little pink book. Kagome's face fell. They sat their for a moment in silence until Kagome spoke.

"Umm, Old Man..."

Kakashi turned to see Kagome who had a curious expression on her face.

"My name is not Old Man." he responded.

"Okay, dude reading what looks to be a perverted book." she tried.

"Yes, how can I help you my dear kitten?" he offered.

"It's Kagome, but listen." she said. "What if I told you I was cursed?"

"Wouldn't bother me." he stated, his eyes never leaving the book.

"Huh?"

Kakashi put his book down.

"It wouldn't bother me, because, I know you would be lying. This thing you do is nothing more than the basic transformation jutsu, mastered at least by the most basic citizen for his/her own self defence." Kakashi stared at the girl. He got up from where he sat and came closer to her and took her face in his hand. "Now, kitten, are you going to tell me what you were doing in my bed, or would I have to resort to more drastic measures?" he smiled as he said the words.

Kagome swallowed her fear. "You put me there last night." she simply stated.

"Correction." he stated glumly. "I put a cat in my bed last night."

"Exactly, **you **put **me **there."

Kakashi leaned in toward the girl.

"Where are you from?"

"I can't tell you."

Kakashi inched closer to her face, Kagome could feel his breath on her face.

"And why can't you tell me?" he asked. Their noses were already touching.

"Because, you already said you wouldn't believe me."

"I see." he said. "I guess drastic measures are needed."

Kakashi took out a kunai from his pocket.

Kagome closed her eyes.

She felt a tiny scratch on her arm

She opened her eyes.

Kakashi had nicked her arm.

"With every lie you tell, the cut will go deeper and deeper."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat.

"But, I already told you the truth!" she yelled frantically.

"You told me your version of the truth," he began. "I want the unedited version if you don't mind."

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up. Kakashi was staring intently at her. It was the first time he had said her name. Her breathing suddenly became shallower. That look in his eyes, was not kind. Yet, niether did he stare at her in hate.

"I don't want to hurt you." he simply stated.

"Kagome." he said again.

"Who are you?" her voice a breathless wonder.

"Hatake Kakashi. And you?"

"Higurashi Kagome. But, I go by many names."

"Oh."

"Sometimes, Fluffy, or Snowball. I was called Princess once,"

"I see." Kakashi stood up again, kunai in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Underestimation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, Wish I may, wish I might, they still wont be mine

Chapter 4: Fearful

_ "I see." Kakashi stood up again, kunai in hand._

"I warned you didn't I?" he said as he made another cut on her shoulder.

Kagome winced but, didn't cry out. She continued to glare at Kakashi.

"You remind me of someone I knew before _it_ happened." she said instead.

Kakashi looked at Kagome again.

She took this as liberty to speak again. "He was very cruel, cunning, and didn't believe a word I said until it was too late. He and another I know fought for the same side, and yet, they were enemies."

Kakashi toyed with the blood stained kunai in his hand. "Well, what happened?" he asked

"Will, you believe me if I told you?" she asked again

"Depends if you are telling the truth."

Kagome snorted. "As if you are any good at discerning the truth from a lie."

"I could be, if I was being told the truth." he retorted.

"Well, discern this than."she started. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I lived in a place called Tokyo, Japan. I traveled down a well, across time, to help a half demon recover the fragments of a powerful jewel, After recovering all the pieces, he wished for his dead lover to return and his lover wished for me to live as a cursed being in another dimension of time. I have been wandering in the wastelands of this cursed place for a month now. I have been captured by hawks, old women wanting company, and grubby two year olds. Now, go and tell me that this isn't the truth and cut me on the arm again why don't you?"

Kakashi, breathed in slowly. She had said everything so fast. He couldn't really tell what was truth and what wasn't. It all sounded too fantastical to be true.

"So, you're saying your boyfriend changed you into a cat so that he could be with his dead ex?"

"That is the gist of it. Yes."

"What if I told you, you are most evidently deranged?" he said.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because everything you said is impossible. No one has heard of a place called Tokyo, and no one has ever seen a demon."

"Really?" she asked knowingly.

Kakashi was counting out the lies she told in his head. Yet, the more they spoke, the more confused he became. The more those intelligent blue eyes made him doubt all he said and all he did.

"Are you going to cut me again?" she asked and motioned to her shoulder. The blood trickled down her arm and into her sheet creating small stains.

Kakashi walked up to her. Kagome looked into his eyes, challenging him in ways he thought were only possible in words. He raised his kunai and slashed through the air.

Kagome winced. She felt the ropes loosen and then give way. He was setting her free.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "I don't really know. Consider yourself lucky, I almost believed you."

"Huh?"

Kakashi picked her up bridal style, the sheet trailing on the floor. He looked deep into her eyes. "You gave me a moments notice. That takes skill in the most basic trick in the book, deception."

Kagome was too entranced to notice what was happening. His face was close, all too close.

"I know you don't like being man handled but, this is necessary." he said.

Kagome noticed then, that he was carrying her, but she did not protest, he had hypnotized her.

He walked out the door with her in his arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked innocently.

Kakashi was surprised. She sounded almost, herself.

"To see who you are." he replied steadily.

They walked down the road. Everywhere people murmured and hissed at the girl, the sheet princess they called her. Drops of blood made a tiny trail to Hokage tower.

People whispered and rumoured as they are wont to do.

But, that didn't matter to Kakashi, he would've been more secretive, if her injury and his acrobatic antics were to be a good combination. He hated to become a spectacle.

The kitten fell asleep in his arms, her shiny black hair almost blue in the dimming sunlight.

The day was ending. But, in Konoha, the issue had barely begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Underestimation by Sensai32

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 5: Sheet Princess

The entire village was unprepared for what was about to happen that day. But, than again they were unprepared for many things. The citizens of Konoha prided themselves however on how well they could handle surprise situations. Most, if not all, of them went to the ninja academy as children and therefore knew a trick or two as to how to handle themselves in case of:

a. an attack on the village by an opposing nation/angry governor

b. an attack on the village by a mythical creature/powerful being

c. Naruto's antics gone wrong

Yes, there was often the unexplained phenomenon but, what they could not explain they pushed through as was their custom.

However, no one was prepared for the scene which greeted them that afternoon.

All of them were there, minding their own business when all of sudden, out comes Konoha's own Copy nin after busting the door down with a kick. In his arms, was a black haired beauty wrapped up in a pristine white sheet. Her eyes a surprisingly dark cerulean blue that glanced at them in embarassment and curiosity.

Kakashi ignored their questioning glances and walked down the road with this sheet princess in his arms.

The women all swooned and hissed. This girl, had now officially stolen Konoha's most eligible bachelor; the powerful Kakashi Hatake. Some saw this as a challenge. Other's as a blessing in disguise. A woman in his life would make life easier for Mrs. Yamamoto who washed his clothes on Sundays; or Mrs. Hanayami who went three days a week to clean his house. Yes, the sheet princess would make life easier.

But, still, the people of Konoha bristled at the sight of the newcomer. They saw any strange new person as an intrusion; a threat to their lives, their home, and most importantly to their monotonous routine. Naruto had barely been calmed and now came this. Surely a ninja's lover would bring pain, commotion, and all sorts of trouble. That was why many young ninja had no lovers. They all waited for the ill fated retirement or the dreaded injury to stop their hazardous ,yet preferable, lives to force them to settle down.

The village all watched as Kakashi, usually a very private man (and thus a deadly ninja), placed himself in the public eye with the strange girl.

The men all were envious. The girl look frazzled, her hair in a sexy dissaray and her lips in a permanent pout. They were glistening with moisture and her eyes spoke of an innocence and a fire they all yearned for. They figured Kakashi had just enjoyed a good romp and was showing off his trophy and warning all men to stay away.

The angry determined look in his eyes only helped to enforce the notion.

What none of them saw was the blood. Kagome's shoulder still hurt. She glanced out and saw people looking back at her with eyes of confusion and hurt; well at least the women. The looks she got from men were disturbing and scary. She avoided their gazes.

Instead she looked at Kakashi. His face was angry. She remembered his words. _A moments notice?_ She was completely confused. All she had done was tell the truth. Perhaps, this angry violent man had believed her for only a second.

She remembered his eyes. One completely black and the other odd looking and frightening. Yet, both looked at her with an intensity that made her squirm. She trusted no man, but this man made her feel things. With Inuyasha she was sure he thought of her as a precious treasure, and so he treated her delicately and made slow advances toward her. At least before she discovered that he only wanted her for the Jewel shards and nothing more, oh, that and her resemblance to Kikyo.

She shuddered at the thought and continued thinking about Kakashi. He did not treat her delicately, the throb on her shoulder was proof of that. Yet, the short time he spent with him told her that he was experienced. He knew _women_. He knew them in a level she could only imagine and her fantasy's included only one man. The intensity of his gaze told her he had thought of it, for at least a second, with her.

Kagome had no idea how spot on she was. Kakashi had thought of it. When he first saw her, on his bed with a sheet tantalizingly wrapped around her. When they fought, his breath had caught in his throat at her ferocity. But, his thoughts vanished when he saw it, the heart.

At that moment, his feelings almost but disappeared. She was a liar. He knew it from the moment he saw her heart. Her story was whole yet fractured. Tied to the chair, his head had gone wild, but that side of him that was stronger than his desires won out and her shoulder had bled because of it.

Now, in his arms, that side of him was beginning to lose. The look she had given her before, that dazed hypnotized look was the closest he would get to a look of adoration.

They had made it to Hokage Tower. Kakashi knew that at some point he would have to let her go. At some point, Kagome would have to walk on her own, but it wasn't happening today.

The citizens of Konoha watched as Kakashi and his sheet princess walked inside Hokage Tower. He did not let her go.

They all held their breath and secretly wished that Kakashi would come out alone, separated from his princess who would no doubt die at some form of criminal offense. They, for the first time ever, prayed for the demise of another.

In the midst of all of these spectators was Sasuke, who looked at the sheet princess and glowered. If the bumbling idiots in town would stop worrying over how she looked, they would notice her energy. It was different, all too different. She was not a ninja but, her power exceeded that of a Hokage. An untapped source of power such as that would cause great calamity. Whatever Kakashi had gotten himself into would hurt the village and most importantly his mission. He knew a powerful being did not just waltz into Konoha for no reason, they were up to something and that something was always inevitably connected to him, the last Uchiha.

Once inside the Hokage's office. Kakashi set Kagome down. The Hokage walked in somber looking. He took one look at Kagome and motioned for her to come closer.

Kagome looked at Kakashi. His face was somber and all he did was push her along.

Kagome saw the old man and shuddered. The Hokage placed his hands on her head and spoke in a deep gravely voice that was intoned with years of wisdom and power.

"Now tell me your name." he said.

"Kagome Higurashi."

The Hokage nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"Tokyo." Kagome replied.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I am cursed and am here against my own will."

"What is your curse?"

"I turn into an animal every new moon."

"Why?" the Hokage asked.

"Because...Inuyasha didn't and never wanted me" Kagome choked up.

"Who is Inuyasha?"he asked.

"Someone I loved." She sobbed it out.

"I see." The Hokage let the girl go and et her cry in peace.

The Hokage turned to Kakashi. "She has told you all of this, I presume?" Kakashi nodded.

"To the last detail." he responded. "It's all a lie, I know it, you felt it, you saw...

"No," the Hokage interrupted. "None, of what she has said was a lie."

Kakashi flinched. He had hurt an innocent person.

"Please Hokage is there anything we can do to help her?" he asked. He had to make this up to Kagome.

"There is a way to break her curse but, it will require some effort on your part." the Hokage quickly replied.

"What is it Hokage?" Kakashi needed to help the poor broken creature in front of him.

Kagome continued to sob. She was half listening to the Hokage and Kakashi. There was no way to break the curse. If there was, she would have done it a long time ago.

"I can't tell you. If I did you would do it right away and that is not what she would like."

Kagome's head snapped up. She ran for the Hokage and shook him by the shoulders. Tears were in her eyes and her entire focus was on making the Hokage see reason.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD OR WOULD NOT LIKE? You are not in my position, you are not me! I just want this to end!I just want to be normal again! I just want to go home. I just want...Inuyasha..." At those last words, Kagome crumpled at the Hokage's feet. She felt someone take her hand and pick her up. It was Kakashi and his face was not at all kind. He bent over and picked her up in his arms.

"I am sorry Hokage." Kakashi said with a somber face and motioned to the girl in his arms. "I will dispose of the girl at once."

"No," said the Hokage. "Kakashi, you brought me an innocent yet, a deeply hurt human being. No, you will not punish her. Instead, Kakashi, I am going to punish you. This girl is injured, I assume you are to blame, for letting other thoughts cloud your ability to discern truth from lie."

Kakashi stiffened. His face revealed no emotion however.

"Kakashi, I hereby proclaim you guardian of this Higurashi Kagome. I trust together, you will break this curse, and if not, than I know you will die trying."

Kakashi felt as Kagome fell asleep in his arms, exhausted over her tears. He nodded and looked at the sleeping girl.

"By the way Kakashi," the Hokage called.

Kakashi turned around.

"Don't let her out of your sight. And about tomorrow?"

"Yes." Kakashi responded.

"You have the day off."

Kakashi sighed.

Tomorrow was to be a very long day indeed.

_A/N: So, there you have it folks. Kakashi has been put in charge of taking care of our defenseless lady. As many of you can see, the people of Konoha are already against our miko. Sasuke isn't looking to be her biggest fan either. That is why Kakashi, will do something outrightly devilish to our dear Kagome tomorrow. I wonder if he will be able to handle our dear sheet princess walking around in one of his shirts? Oh, well, we'll see. _


End file.
